


Fashion Show

by Rsona5



Series: Adrienette April [18]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, Disater, F/M, Model Adrien Agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5





	Fashion Show

Everything was a mess. To the curtains laying on the ground to the people covered in an array of colors. 

If you looked closely, though, you could see that instead of a crying Marinette, a laughing one was there, instead, with all her friends. You could barely even guess what happened to all these people. Instead of angry replies on this mess, everyone was talking with a light tone all thinking it was the best fashion show they seen in years. 

Previously:

_"Marinette! You have to enter this!" exclaimed Tikki._

_"No way, Tikki! This is for the high-level of people. I wouldn't have a chance at competing with these people let alone winning against them." Marinette explained as she twirled in her chair._

_"But you would be getting positive feedback on where to improve and work on."_

_Marinette seemed to think about it and came to a decision._

_"All right, what's the worst that could happen, right?" She asked._

If only she could have predicted the outcome of the event.

_"Hey, Alya? Could I ask you for a favor?" Marinette asked sheepishly._

_"Of course, what do you need?" Alya asked with excitement in her voice._

_"I kinda need a model for some clothes I'm designing and I need at least four people. I have my measurements, but I need three others. I was hoping to use your measurements and you to model them for this competition I am competing in." Marinette explained.  
_

_'Of course, girl! I would love too!"_

_"Thank you!" Marinette hugged the girl and went skipping away. Alya shook her head at the girl before following her to the classroom. If only the two noticed a certain green-eyed model in the hallway._

A few hours past

_"Hey, Nino." Marinette waved at him._

_"Hey, Mari," Nino replied back._

_"I was wondering if you could help me?"_

_"Sure, what do you need help with?" He asked as he shut his locker giving his full attention to her._

_"I'm competing in this design competition and I need models. I already have Alya but I need two more. I was hoping you could be one of those models?" She asked shyly and hiding her blushing face._

_"Of course! I would love too. It's going to be awesome, dude!" He was jumping with excitement._

_"I was thinking of basing my designs on Chat Noir and Ladybug, and I was wondering which you would like to wear?"_

_"They're both awesome but I think I would go with the Chat Noir based because I have a feeling Alya is being Ladybug based."_

_Marinette shaked her head in a nod seeing the two going together._

_"All right, I can do that. Thanks for helping me, Nino." Marinette smiled at the boy as he recuperated it._

_"No problem, dudette."_

_We the two separate not noticing the confused looking blonde following the two with his eyes._

_"All right, I have almost all my models. I just need to ask one more, but who?" Marinette thought aloud. She could ask Nathan but he would probably be too shy for that. Ivan might be too shy as well for his size and she wouldn't want to make him feel self-conscious about it. She couldn't do Kim because his ego would probably grow to the size of Jupiter or might ruin the clothing with his exercising. Max might be helpful but he would probably decline it for some statistic reason._

_'I would probably have to ask him seeing he is the best option." She thought in her head._

_"Hey, Marinette!" She was shaken out of her thoughts at the sound of her crush yelling her name._

_"H-hi, Adrien!" She squeaked._

_"What are you doing?" He asked looking innocent._

_"Um... just t-thinking."  She gulped as he seemed to closer to her than usual._

_"About what?" He asked raising his eyes to hers. She was practically lost in that forest green eyes he seemed to do to everyone with._

_"Pretty." She commented but shook her herself out of it._

_"Huh?" he asked confused._

_"Sorry! I just noticed your eyes. They're pretty." She wanted to beat herself into the ground and hide there forever not wanting to see Adrien's reaction._

_The blonde, however, blushed at the compliment as she said something about his eyes and not his face or body._

_"Thanks!" He grinned at the blushing girl but focused back on task._

_"So what were you thinking about before?" He asked again leaning his arm on the stair railing they were near._

_"I'm thinking model help. Like, I need a model to wear one of my clothes, but I can't decide who I should ask because I want to make sure they would be able to be comfortable with it without being pressured into it." She breathed out not use to this amount of attention._

_"Who were you thinking of asking?" He asked sounding nonchalant but really he was buzzing with energy._

_'Ask me!' His head exclaimed._

_"I was thinking maybe Max or someone. I haven't found anyone for the Ladybug male design. I have designed everything but I need a model to present it." She explained getting lost in her problem again._

_"How about I do it?" He asked hiding that hopeful look she would agree to it._

_"You?!" She asked shock._

_"You don't have to, but it's just-" Hiding his hurt at being rejected like that._

_"No, no, no! It's not that something's wrong with you, but I just thought you wouldn't want to do it. I mean, you always said if you had a choice to model or nor, you wouldn't want to." She said wringing her hands together._

_His face was surprised thinking that she didn't know about his dislike about it._

_"I would love to wear an original Marinette Dupain design!" He smiled at the girl who seemed to be nervous._

_"If you're sure? I wouldn't want to obligate you to it. I mean, it's a competition I probably won't even win." She said tucking one of her hair strings out of her eyesight._

_His face turned instantly hard and he grabbed her by the arms pulling her to his eyesight._

_"You are an amazing designer that anyone would be amazed by. If you don't win then they aren't the brightest in the collection." He smiled at her as she was amazed at his words._

_"Thank you." She whispered as admiration flown through her._

_"N-no problem." He stuttered noticing how blue Marinette's eyes were._

A couple of weeks have past and everyone has a dress fit for the outfits. Everyone has seen each other's outfits except Marinette's outfit. She was hiding her outfit until the reveal on the day of the competition. 

_"C' mon, Mari, please!" Alya was on the floor hugging the girl's legs, begging for her to show the outfit she designed based on Chat Noir since Adrien was based on Ladybug's suit._

_"No, Alya." She pried the arms off her as Alya practically melted onto the floor wailing about the injustice about the suspension._

_"It's not that bad, besides it will be worth the weight." Marinette winked at the pouting Alya as the girl stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest._

_"No fair." She about to ask again when the boys came in._

_"Hey, dudettes!"_

_"Hello, Marinette. Hello, Alya."_

_"Nino! Help me! I have been trying for days and she still hasn't said anything let alone shown me anything!" Alya jumped onto Nino as the other two looked at the couple adoringly._

_"Alya. That nose of yours isn't always going to get you what you want. If Marinette isn't showing her design, that we just got to wait for the day." He said as he picked his scowling girlfriend, giving her a cheek peck._

_"You're lucky I like you." She said before kissing him back._

_Adrien shook his head at the two and walked over to Marinette._

_"So, Mari, how is everything working right now?" Adrien asked getting comfy into the lounger._

_"Good." She said distractedly working on one of the accessories she was designing._

_Adrien looked at Mari to see some bags on her eyes have small bags underneath them and her arms were slightly trembling but hands remained steady still._

_"Marinette." The girl looked up to see Adrien giving her a stern stare._

_"Have you overworked yourself again?" He asked as she gulped as the stare became more demanding._

_"No?" She said more like a question and it did no less deter his stare at the girl._

_A few days ago, he caught the girl drinking her fourth cup of coffee before picking her coffee away and carrying her to her room before commanding her to sleep. He didn't leave till he could hear the soft snored that were hers. Even then, he stayed for a little entranced with the way she was sleeping and couldn't help find her cute and wanting to snuggle up with her._

_Now, she seemed to be better but not enough for her to be fully functional._

_"Break. Now." He commanded as he picked the objects from her hands._

_"Hey!" He heard her cry but decided to ignore._

_Instead, he picked the girl up and placed her into his lap. The two were getting comfortable with each other that this was something normal for the two._

_"You're lucky your warm and cute." She grumbled not even a little embarrassed with calling him these things learning the inner dork he is._

_"I should thank my every being then." He grinned as snuggled into his chest to fall asleep in his arms._

_He smiled at the girl pushing a hair string away from her sleeping face._

_"Loverboy. When are you going to ask her out?" His head snapped to Alya seeing her grin at the scene in front of her._

_"What are you talking about?!" He rushed out._

_"Dude, you're cuddling her. You look like she is the only thing in the world." He pointed at the scene he was seeing as Adrien frowned._

_He looked back at Marinette and smiled again._

_'But, I love Ladybug." He thought in his mind, but his heart was beating for the girl in his arms instead of the confident girl that seemed to invincible against the akumas._

_"I do like her." He confessed out loud._

_Nino slapped his hand over Alya's mouth as she let out a loud shriek of delight._

_She pulled his arm away to ask Adrien when he was going to ask her._

_He bit in bottom lip in thought._

_"I think the best would be after the competition. She's already stressed. I don't want to add more things to her list for me to be in her life more than friends."_

_"Aww." She whispered taking her phone out to snap this moment to later share with Mari later on._

It was the day of the competition. The room was dressed in the most expensive things. Curtains design with swirls and curves. The tabled were decorated with flowers and cloth that sparkled with radiance. The girls and boys were all wearing their own personal designs from firefighters to Paris's own superheroes. 

_"Mari, you're going to be fine," Alya reassured the panicking girl in front of her._

_"But what if I fall or mess up. It could be disastrous!" She stresses as she was gripping her arms like a snake choking its own prey._

_Alya sighed as she pulled her phone out and texted the backup._

_A few minutes passed and they heard a tentative knocking at the door._

_"Marinette? Alya?" He asked softly._

_Alya walked over to the door and open the door wide open almost making Adrien fall._

_"She's all yours, sunshine." She walked out to go find Nino._

_"Mari?" He looked at the trembling girl and instantly went to her side. His face softened to look at the scared girl. "What's wrong?"_

_"I'm nervous. What if something goes wrong? What if I trip and rip my outfit or mess someone else's outfit. Or what if I-"_

_"Marinette." His voice was so serious that she shut up to look at his glaring face._

_"Yes?"_

_"Stop talking. You are going to be perfect out there. You are going to wow them with your designs and me, Nino, and Alya are going to be cheering with you." He hugged Marinette as she pressed herself in his warmth._

_"What if I don't win?" She asked in a small voice._

_"Then, the three of us are going to eat ice cream and you're going to be proud that you tried your best. You're going to get better to show those judges you won't go down." His words gave Marinette couraged._

_"Thank you, Adrien." She hugged the boy tighter as he was slightly shocked at the strength she possessed. He wrapped his arms around her waist tighter and he buried his face into her hair._

_"No problem, princess," he mumbled._

_"I'm going to go change, okay." She pulled away and smiled at Adrien._

_"Okay, you'll be great, Marinette." He smiled as he left the room._

_The girl changed into her Chat Noir based outfit as strutted out of the room._

_"Marinette Dupain Cheng. Next up is Marinette Dupain Cheng." The intercom announced and Marinette steeled her nerves as she was preparing herself for this._

_"A new designer in the upcoming. Her models are school friends as the first two coming out are sporting the Ladybug and Chat Noir gowns and suit. Meet Alya Césaire and Nino Lahiffe._

_Alya wore her glasses as per usual but everything else was Marinette's design._

_Her dress was a strapless bias cut. The red contrasted with her skin as the black spots popped out from the red. The skirt was free and gave a good look at her legs. Around the waist, there was a black sash that showed off her curves. Her arms were covered with black gloves that went to her elbows. Her hair was a bun with a few strands of hair framing her face. In her hair holding the bun together was a ladybug circle._

_Nino was wearing suit based off Chat Noir. His suit accented the green that was mostly black. His tie has an intricate design of green from the black that matched the jacket's cuffs. His suit was a bit longer than normal ones showing off his "tail." His pants were black and had green threads popping from the black. In his pocket, instead of a flower or something like that, was a bell that was silent that somehow worked well with the outfit. The two showed off the design back and front before walking away together._

_"Up next of Miss Dupain-Cheng's work using herself as a model as well as..." He stopped before clearing his throat a moment._

_"As well as Adrien Agreste."_

_Everyone's eyes went wide hearing the famous model's name._

_Adrien walked up to the front and was about to walk off when he saw her._

_'She's beautiful,' he thought in his head._

_She grabbed his outstretched arm and he went into autopilot for the model walk. His suit was a perfect fit showing off his muscles subtly from the stitching. His ladybug outfit was red with black polka dot at the cuffs. His red suit had black threading and his suit matched the cuffs. The pants were black with red stitching showing off the pants subtle turns and form itself._

_It was Marinettes, however, that stole everyone's breath away. Her gown was in ruffles with green and black. Her dress had a crisscrossing at the back and front with straps at her shoulders. She had a green tank top underneath to provide coverage. Her gloves were fingerless as they showed off her kitty nails. Her hair was done in an intricate waterfall hairdo that was tied with a cat bell._

_Distracted with the beauty of the dresses, no one noticed how someone fell to later trip someone into someone causing a domino effect. Soon a person fell onto a waiter whose tray flew at one of the judges. He was covered in cake and Marinette and Adrien stopped seeing the scene._

_"Who did that?!" He bellowed._

_No one dared speak a word as the waiter disappears before he could be accused of seeing the outcome already._

_"Argh!" Another screeched. The judge on the left stood up to reveal sticky jello on her pants._

_Marinette was barely holding in her giggle as Adrien was doing no better._

_"Food Fight!" Someone screamed and chaos was everywhere along with food._

_It was a terrifying thing to look in the room again. Everyone covered in food and the room was an utter mess. Everyone's outfits were forgotten as the fight progressed. Marinette and Adrien teamed up against Alya and Nino let's say the latter of two were covered in food and were in need of a bath then the previous two._

_"What has happened here?!" One of the judges screamed but was thrown a pie to the face._

_"I believe your words were creamed by someone. Care to repeat what you said." The judge on her right smirked as the lady's face turned red._

_"Take that you overgrown grape!" She yelled before smashing his face with cheese._

_The man gagged at the stench and glared at the woman._

_"You're on." The fight resumed again until there was no more food left._

_Everyone was laughing with someone else and it was hilarious._

_"I wonder who won?" Alya asked as she laid her head on her boyfriend._

_"I don't think anyone did," chuckled Adrien._

_"It was fun, though. Not bad, Agreste, for your first food fight I bet." Alya grinned as Adrien smirked back._

_"Doughnut take me lightly."_

_"Puns, really?" Mari whined._

_"I think it was an appealing joke." He grinned as he heard her groan into his shoulders._

_"You're lucky I'm too tired to move away from you." She whined._

_"Don't go bacon my heart." He joked more._

_"Adrien! What do you want? I will give you anything to shut up right now." She was begging playfully at the blonde and he didn't think twice about the response._

_"A kiss." He seemed to realize what he said as he sees the look on her face._

_"Shoot! Mari! I'm sorry! You don't actually-" He was cut off with her lips on his. He closed his eyes and held the girl closer._

_Best day ever the both thought._


End file.
